Stinger
' Seed "Stinger" Crownleaf'Revealed in Broken Pride page 280 is a male baboon who appears in Broken Pride that found and befriended Fearless Gallantpride. He is also the father of Berry Highleaf. Stinger 'was responsible for murdering Grub Crownleaf and Bark Crownleaf. He planned Great Mother's murder and ordered Stronghide to murder her. After Stronghide was exiled from Bravelands and died, '''Stinger '''illegaly pronounced himself as the Great Parent, as the new Great Father. Physical Appearance ' '''Stinger has red eyes fringed with brown fuzzy fur, a long black snout with a thin white scar above his nostrils, and long yellow fangs. He also has slender brown paws.Broken Pride page 25 Personality and Traits ''' '''Stinger appears as both a kind and open-minded character, such as when he rescued Fearless and had no qualms against accepting him into Brightforest Troop, despite him being a lion and the fact that many others of Brightforest Troop distrusted the lion cub. However, as the story progresses, it's revealed that while Stinger is open-minded and more willing to adapt to changes than Grub, he is far from kind but rather cruel ruthless, greedy and power-hungry as he was responsible for Grub's and Bark's deaths. He did this so he could become the leader and to give his troop "guidance" as well as getting power. ' '''Stinger breaks the Code and tells Thorn that he did what must be done, saying that he would make a better leader than the former Crownleaves, though he does terrible things to Brightforest Troop afterwards. In Blood and Bone he's revealed to be sadistic as he took pleasure out of killing his predecessors and seeing them suffer along but not limited to with seeing Fearless and his Strongbranches attack Thorn. Stinger is an individual who only cares about power and is willing to kill and swindle to get it. He's also shown to have a high ego as he felt no remorse for his actions not only because he was rewarded with power but because he thought the Crownleaves including the former Crownleaf of Crookedtree Troop, who he killed and backstabbed, saying they deserved it supposedly because they were weak and unfit for leadership. Overall Stinger is an example of one who's ambitions gone too far leading to his downfall. Biography In Broken Pride ' '''Stinger 'is first seen rescuing Fearless from the eagle's nest. After Stinger brings Fearless down he introduces the cub to his troop. One year later Stinger tells Thorn, Mud and Berry about his taste for scorpions and tells them it's the reason why his nickname should be "Stinger". Sometime later Stinger backstabs and murders Bark, so he can take her place as Crownleaf. He kills Bark by smashing her skull with a rock and blames it on a hyena. Stinger then runs against Grub for Crownleaf and tells the troop why he should be chosen instead of Grub. Stinger's scheme backfires when Grub wins the vote. During Thorn's 3rd Feat, Stinger changes his opponent to Mud so Thorn can become a Highleaf. Thorn however loses on purpose so Mud can become a Lowleaf. After waiting for the right moment, Stinger kills Grub by intoxicating his food and trick Nut into giving it to him. The plan works and Stinger blames his crime on Nut and has him exiled. Brightforest Troop then appoints Stinger as Crownleaf. Thorn finds out Stinger's betrayal and confronts Stinger who then responds that his crimes were "necessary" so the troop can have "guidance" and threatens to kill Thorn if he tells on him. In Code of Honor As the newly appointed Crownleaf, Stinger creates a new rank called the "Strongbranches" which allows any baboon regardless of their rank to have as much political power as a Highleaf. However, the Strongbranches have to be loyal to their leader above all else even if that means allowing them to do whatever they want regardless weather that was right or wrong. Gallery Stinger.jpg Stinger by moonbut-dbkpi5f.png Stinger Crownleaf.jpg Trivia * Stinger got his nickname for his love of eating scorpions. * Stinger uses scorpion poison and a rock to kill his predecessors, Marula, Bark, and Grub. * Stinger is the first baboon introduced into the series. * Stinger's original name was Seed. It's unknown if '''Stinger '''requested this name change or not. * Stinger is Gillian Philip's favorite character in Bravelands, * Gillian Phillip doesn't think Stinger has always been greedy or selfish but acknowledges that he'd always been single-minded and ruthless.https://twitter.com/Gillian_Philip/status/1051240828717404160 * Stinger was middle aged at death and Gillian Phillip thinks he had been in several troops before he became a member of Crookedtree Troophttps://twitter.com/Gillian_Philip/status/1056546599235710978 * In ''Blood and Bone, Stinger is referred to using the pronoun her in the memories Sky reads.Blood and Bone, page 276 References Category:Baboons Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Crownleafs Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Highleaves Category:Living Characters Broken Pride Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Mammals Category:The Great Parent Category:Great Parent Category:The Great Father Category:Great Father Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Baboons